Zutara Week 2010
by jennibare
Summary: My entries for the week. Family, Change, Pain, Date, Harmony, AU, Storm. I'm going to keep it K although one might be a lemon. I'll keep you posted. Enjoy!
1. Family

**7/26 Day 1: Family:**

Family is what had been lost and yet gained during the war. Blood relatives lost, but friends closer than blood had been gained. And that's how it was with them.

The war had ended but not the way they expected. The Avatar had lost and with it all hope for a peaceful ending. They had remained in the palace and had fought hard against the Phoenix King's troops. Gathering what little supplies and as much gold as they could carry, it was only by pure fate that managed to escape in one piece carried away on Appa to the Eastern Earth Kingdom, or what had once been the Earth Kingdom. It was there that Appa, having lost his connection to Aang, fell like the Walls of Ba Sing Se. They grieved over the great beast's body for as long as was safe, but they had to keep on. They had to find their friends. Buying an ostrich-horse, their travels were tedious and dirty. The Fire Nation infested the Earth Kingdom like spider-roaches bringing destruction and fear. Entire villages were slaughtered, men, women, and children sold like beasts of burden to the highest bidder, travelers were subjected to high tolls to pass the roads. Katara had come up with the idea that they wouldn't be as harassed if she faked pregnancy and they hid their gold within the bundle of her dress. She had been right. Few soldiers harassed them, even they had limits to their brutality, and seeing a Fire Nation man with a pregnant outsider encouraged their beliefs of breeding out those they didn't kill. Having to pass as a young pregnant couple was odd, especially to Zuko. But seeing the swell of her dress made him realize how true his desire for a family, a real one, ran. To be the man his father never was, to have her be the mother he had had once upon a time. There was no time for such thoughts, let alone actions, especially after their wanted posters appeared on boards throughout the lands

In this decimation, there were no clues of their friends. Even the White Lotus checkpoints were abandoned. They were all that was left.

"We have to keep going," they both said, despite wanting to curl into balls and let the inevitable happen.

They found their way to the Western lands after nearly two years of searching. Katara recognized it as where they had all met and fought together for the first time. The village was still abandoned. Time still taking its toll on the stone buildings. Outside the main village on a hill Zuko led them to a house. It was an empty shell of a building. "But we'll be safe here. For awhile," Zuko said, dropping their supplies on the porch.

Katara knelt in the ground running her fingers of a patch of soil. "The soil is good."

Zuko stood above her inspecting the dry dirt that blew in the wind. "How can you say that? It's dust."

She grabbed his hand and ran it through the soil. "Feel that? It's had time to settle and get healthy." She stood flinging his hand away and looked around what was to be their new home. "We've got a lot of work to do."

Katara soon found that the prince was not handy whatsoever but he learned quickly as they rebuilt the home, plowed a small patch of land planting seeds left behind by the previous owner. Katara made the house as homey as possible given her meager resources.

Their two sleeping mats were positioned across from each other, Zuko by the door, Katara in the back far enough away that any intruder wouldn't get to her first. One night, Zuko awoke to her screams.

"It was a nightmare," she tried to dismiss, her tears still spilling over. A piece of his heart twisted and his gut plunged, rising from his spot and taking her in his arms. Her soft curves fit nicely against his hard angles and to sleep alone after that was too cold for either of them.

The first rains in their make shift home though brought other sensations as Zuko watched her dance in the rain, getting drenched with love in her element. Their friendship had blossomed to something neither expected, two lonely hearts finding solace in each other. Rising from the porch, he joined her in the rain, letting the drops wipe away his tears of failure and her kisses rain their sweet bliss into his tortured soul. Finding their way to their shared mat, their union was punctuated by soft whimpers and tears of joy, savoring each sensation that they would never let go.

She tended the little patch of tomato-carrots and the pig-chickens they had found roaming, he hunted in the forests nearby occasionally donning a black mask and raiding a new Fire Nation camp several miles away of special treats. They managed to live a peaceful life after years of war and heartache. The markings on the way indicated they had been here almost two years. Zuko grown into a man of 21, Katara a young woman of 19. And soon there would be another joining them. It had been unplanned, but not unwelcomed.

A filling meal of pig-chicken stew, tea and sweets stolen from the camp left full bellies, Katara reclining on Zuko's chest in front of the fire, enjoying the peace. But Zuko's mind was elsewhere. He rubbed the growing bump on her belly and thought that living here would not be best for their growing family. The Fire Nation troops were getting closer thus a threat on his home and his family.

"Uncle once told me that the Water Tribe has a deep sense of community and family," he began.

Katara tried twisting to look down at him, unsuccessfully, "Of course."

"Well, I was thinking, what if we go to the Water Tribe? The South Pole perhaps? Maybe the North?"

She sat up and turned to face him, confusion on her face, "What are you saying?"

Zuko's face turned hard, determined, "We won't be safe here much longer. We should leave. Soon," his hand landing on the bulge, eyes softening just so, "Before the baby comes. I was thinking that maybe, since they are your people, that we would be safe there."

Katara ran her hand over her belly. For Zuko to suggest they move in her condition told her that this was something that needed to be done. Katara's eyes welled up at the thought of leaving here until she saw the smoke over the tree line. They were getting closer indeed and the Water Tribe was all that was left to go to.

There they would be safe and could raise their family in peace.

Getting there would prove to be the challenge. But the pair was always up for a challenge.

OooOooO

**This is actually a super condensed alternate beginning to "Each Other" that had been sitting around forever on my computer and since these prompts feel like they would be perfect as a multi chapter story that is how I'm treating them.**

**I feel like everyone else having pregnant!Katara but oh, well. I had another story I was trying to get done but it just wasn't working for me. Maybe later I'll post the other one too.**

**happy Zutara Week everyone!  
**


	2. Change

**Okay, I know I said the prompts would be a MC story, but this was far more original. The other was sounding too much like a cliff notes version of Each Other. **

**

* * *

Change**

She was late. Two weeks and three days late, in fact. And she had only been late four other times in her 48 years, not including the stress during the war that caused her cycles to be off. Added to that the tenderness of her breasts and the mild nausea and the slight swell to her belly and the flashes of heat she was certain of her symptoms. A coil of apprehension and excitement swirled through her. She had loved being pregnant, feeling the life within her grow and the joy of the birth with its scream of welcome to the world and what with their four other children grown, the eldest soon to be a mother herself and the youngest so close to completing her schooling, a baby would be a wonderful addition to their family.

Zuko didn't quite agree with her assessment. "Aren't we a bit old to be having another baby?" he inquired as gently as possible. His golden eyes crinkled at their edges hardly glimpsed up from the stack of documents under his review, trying to sooth the excitement of his waterbending wife. Katara waved his opinions away. What did he know? He was a man and he could only witness the awesome changes that pregnancy brought. She found her children and informed them of the new addition. The girls were excited already babbling about what they should make for the new sibling, her lone son, the second born, was apprehensive and mirrored his father's sentiments to which he too was dismissed by the women for his ignorance as a male.

Katara happily made her request for the palace doctor's to come to her rooms for an exam and obeying their Fire Lady, they ran the necessary tests. Katara's heart sank at the news.

When she did not arrive for dinner, Zuko found her buried under the covers of their bed. All his prompts to get her out failed.

"Well?" he demanded, his patience running thin.

"I'm not pregnant," her response was muffled by the silks and downs of the covers. Ripping them away, Zuko found his dear wife curled inwards, eyes red-rimmed. He sat next to her and puzzled over her behavior. "I'm not pregnant and I'll never get pregnant again!" she lamented, tears streaking her face.

His eyes widened at the word, his mouth suddenly dry. This had a feeling this was women's talk and as man he shouldn't really know about this. "So, uh… what does that mean? That's good, right?"

Katara glared up at him her expression more dangerous that any water attack she could unleash. How can he possibly think this was a good thing? This wasn't a good thing! This was horrible!

Zuko tilted his head and rubbed her back, questioning her further. "It's the Change," she bawled.

"The Change?"

"Yes. The Change. Menopause!

"Katara," he began, trying to catch her eyes, "it's not that big of a deal, you know? All women go through it. Or so I'm told."

"It is a big deal, Zuko. It means I'm a dried up old crone. My hair's going to get greyer, I'll get more wrinkles, fatter, uglier and you're not going to want me anymore! You're going to leave me and start seeing one of those hot little things that run around here like mice. A young Fire Nation girl who's at her prime of life and will make you feel like a 2o year old all over again and you won't have any need for me!" she wailed into her pillow.

Zuko laughed despite himself. He moved a stray strand from her cheek, "You know I wouldn't do that. I fought too hard to get you to be Fire Lady and I wouldn't just throw that away." That murderous blue gaze turned to him again but Zuko kept on, "Think of the good. You don't have to take those horrible herbs anymore and we can just enjoy ourselves without having to worry about accidents."

Katara gave a disgruntled noise, naturally he would think of _that_. That's how their last child 16 years ago had happened, she had gotten lax and they had gotten a "surprise".

"And no more monthly… um… discomfort." Yeah, okay he had a point there. Moon cycles were horrible.

"And Kyrsa's child is due any time now which means we'll be grandparents soon I'm sure."

The tears were back, "Wah! She's still a little girl. She can't have children."

"Katara, she's 26 and that's a perfectly reasonable age to have children. Just because we were younger doesn't mean anything. And it means you get the pleasures of a baby around but at the end of the day none of the challenges. No changings, no sleepless nights. When the kid starts bawling, just pass him back to his parents. All the fun, none of the ugly. Who could ask for anything better?"

She sniffled, running her hand over her wet nose. Yeah, that was a good thing. Despite previous royalty having nannies and wet nurses, Zuko and Katara raised their children on their own with all the exhaustion and stress that any regular non-royal family would have.

"So just because you're going through The Change, doesn't mean that life is over. I still love you and admire you and I don't care that you're an old crone now because that just means I'm an old geezer."

She laughed despite herself, sitting up, "Yeah. You are old."

"See? Besides my hair's greyer and has been for a while. I have far more wrinkles than you. And why in Agni's name would I want some young thing to remind me that I've changed into an old man when I have you that reminds me every day of when I was young." The softness in his eyes was so easy to melt into. Wrapping her arms around her husband's waist she valued how little he had truly changed. He was always so practical and honest. That's what she loved about him and she thanked him.

He kissed the top of her forehead, "Now come on, old lady, everyone is waiting for us in the dining room."

**OooOooO**

**Haha! Menopause. It sucks (or so I'm told, I still have a few dozen more years before it's an issue). Am I weird for probably being the only person to come up with this idea for the Change prompt? **


	3. Pain

A somber hush had long since filled the courtyard of the Southern Air Temple on what was supposed to be a happy day. That day however had been called off weeks ago when the groom was nowhere to be found. The bride remained hidden within the walls, lost in the pain of heartache.

Zuko knew that heartache first hand and had volunteered to help his dear friend. Her family had stayed behind with her .and Sokka was the first to greet him. Zuko had never seen Sokka angry before, at least not like this. It was unsettling to say the least. Catching his friend's murderous blue eyes, Zuko gave a meek smile as if to assure his good friend that he would take care of it.

It took him a while to recall exactly which turns to make to get to the private quarters and then to remember where her room was. He had only been there a few times and that was long ago. His boots echoed across the stone walls, his formal regalia swishing and clacking in time to his steps.

Turning a corner, he nearly smacked into their father, the chief of their tribe. His son's darkened expression was mirrored in this weathered face. The two men considered each other for a brief moment before Zuko asked how she was.

He shrugged answering tightly, "As well as can be considered."

Zuko simply nodded, biting the inside of his cheek.

"If I ever see that- that _boy_," the word spat out like venom, "we will be celebrating a new Avatar in the Water Tribes." It wasn't a threat. It was a promise. Zuko couldn't help but let a snort escape.

Zuko nodded again, unsure of what he could possibly say. Instead he pointed to her door and informed her father he was going in. Hakoda clapped the Fire Lord on the shoulder and gave a squeeze, "You're a good man, Zuko. Maybe you can cheer her up."

Gently rapping on the door, he heard her muffled sobs on the other side. Not waiting for her response, he opened the door to find her staring out the window, her arms wrapped around herself as if to hold her heart inside. It broke his heart to see her in pain like that.

It wasn't until she turned to face him that his heart truly broke. His name slipped from her lips like the tears from her red-rimmed eyes. Zuko vowed that if Hakoda didn't finish the job, he'd be more than happy to do it in his stead.

She was in the dress, flowing layers of yellow and orange silk, blue gauze, and white fur (which Zuko safely assumed Katara had fought hard to have given her fiancée's feelings on wearing animals), designed just for today. If it hadn't been _those_ colors mixed with _that _expression, she would have been more beautiful than he ever remembered. And that was saying something because she was always beautiful in his memories.

Memories of her wind-swept hair, her smile, her laugh, her bending when they sparred. He could hardly touch the scar on his chest because of these memories. Her fingers touching the wound, her tears over his sacrifice, her lips kissing it like a mother kissing her child's injury to make it all better. His arms pulling her up to him, his tears over his sacrifice, his lips on hers a lost soul kissing his failures away. It had been a crazy, blissful experience being with her for that brief time at the war's end. But then she left. She had duties and so did he and stupidly they followed these duties rather than their hearts.

And now here they were. Standing across from each other, she in her wedding dress, him frozen in uncertainty. As always, she broke that spell and rushed to him wrapping her small, strong arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. Instantly, his arms were around her to protect and sooth as her tears flowed anew.

"He left," she gritted after her sobs died down. "Just like before. No note. No words, no nothing." With balled fists she pounded each word into Zuko's chest plate. His hands lifted grabbing her wrists holding them firmly against his broad chest. His thumbs caressed the smooth flesh to comfort.

This wasn't the first time the Avatar had left her. Whenever the responsibility of their relationship became too much, he glided off into the sunset leaving her to wonder what she did wrong. The last instance three years ago she had found herself in the palace of the Fire Nation when the loneliness of his five-month absence and uncertainty of herself set in, in the rooms of the Fire Lord, in the arms of her solace. Then a messenger hawk came with a tear-soaked note of apologies and demands of forgiveness. When her anger dissipated, she would find herself back in whatever temple he decided to be at this month, in the halls of the Air Nomads, in the arms of her "soul mate".

Zuko couldn't fathom why the Avatar was so hesitant to marry her. He loved her and she him. Katara had told Zuko about the fortune teller's prediction. While not one to believe silly superstitious things like that- or perhaps Zuko didn't want to believe-, Uncle had convinced him that such predictions are more akin to clouds than stones.

"You know what's the worst?" she sniffled, forehead against his chest, eyes to the ground.

"Hmm?"

"I'm pregnant." Her words so fragile they practically broke when they slipped from her lips.

Zuko stiffened despite himself. A painful surge of jealousy and anger flashing through him like a lightning bolt.

"That's probably why he left," she tried swallowing her tears, instead they fell. He stroked her cheek gently, always savoring the softness of her skin against the roughness of his fingers. She leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. "What am I going to do?"

He spoke before thinking, always the one with his foot in his mouth, "Come with me. To the palace. There's plenty of room."

She snorted, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her palm, "I can't burden you with my problems, Zuko. But thank you anyways."

Zuko glowered down at her, tilting her head to face him, "It's not a burden."

Questions unspoken passed between the friends. Zuko closed his eyes, not able to meet her gaze, the single word spoken from the pain of loneliness. "Please."

It would be an honor. He'd been so lonely since Mai left to live a life that she wanted to live rather than one assigned to her. He'd been so lonely since his coronation nearly five years ago. To have his dear friend with him always would ease his pains and would help hers as well.

She only agreed after more efforts were made to contact Aang to no avail. Slipping a note onto his pillow, she told him it was over, she couldn't be left behind anymore and was moving forward by herself. Zuko accompanied her to the Fire Nation Palace and gave her everything she could ask for. Friends and former lovers blossomed. While his heart ached that it wasn't his child that grew within her, he at least valued that it was her in his arms. The pregnancy went as smooth as one could go. The birth, while the worst physical pain, was emotionally painful as well. Zuko took the little boy in his arms and found he looked so much like Aang and it hurt more than he thought it would. "Tenzin," Zuko called him and Katara approved.

OooOooO

The child was seven months old when his birthfather saw him for the first time. Aang was angered that Katara would leave him, that she would turn to Zuko for support, that Zuko would dare call the Avatar's child "son".

"How do I even know the child is mine?" Aang spat accusingly, failing to see the shape of the child's grey eyes, the delicate fingers, and gentle mouth.

The flames in the room mirrored Zuko's rage. "Look at that child and tell me he isn't yours! How dare you accuse Katara of such infidelity! Leave! Now!" The Avatar and the Fire Lord glared daggers, the child whimpering in his mother's arms. Katara bit back her own tears. Hadn't he hurt her enough? Hadn't he caused enough pain?

"Just go Aang. You wanted no part before. Why should now be any different?" Katara murmured her voice a distant shell, calming the child as best she could.

OooOooO

The day arose that the couple, now joined as husband and wife, Lord and Lady, dreaded for so many years. The boy grew healthy and strong. He was small boned as his birthfather and one day Tenzin sneezed and blew twenty feet into the air, his parents' hearts sank. The Avatar was informed and came to lay claim to the child he sired, the child Zuko called "son", the child Zuko's two-year-old daughter called "brother". The Avatar finally decided it was time to be the man he should have been ten years ago rather than the child he acted like. Katara's heart shattered. Zuko's heart shattered as they watched Appa fly _their_ child away to be taught his true heritage. To be an airbender.

* * *

**I think part of me wrote this in retaliation for the Tenzin thing. Although I had this mostly written up before the whole A:LoK thing started. **

"**OMG, Aang would never run away from marriage to his soul mate let alone while she's pregnant!" some may say. Really? Aang would never run away? Hmm, you obviously don't know his character very well now do you. From what I recall, he was notorious for running away. And Katara, always having to answer for his disappearances. Zuko was always there. Good or bad. Always. Why should they be any different here? I am sorry to make him into a total douche but he strikes me as being the type.**


	4. AU

**Sorry I've been out of it the past two days with a major migraine that is still lingering so I missed Harmony and Date (maybe later I'll get to those). But I'm back for AU. This is actually a sampling of an upcoming story I've got planned called "The Courtesan". Takes place in 18****th**** century Europe.**

* * *

Day 6: Alternate Universe (AU )

Katara fanned herself leisurely between sips of wine as she waited for Iroh to move the chess piece. The lace at her elbows swishing softly in time to her motions.

The sunlight poured into the large windows of Iroh's stately manor home. Tapestries covered the walls, the luxurious furniture meticulously arranged upon fine imported rugs in the game room in which they played their daily game of chess. Iroh, a former general of the Fire Nation, now retired in the great city of Ba Sing Se, sat in this opulent room with his courtesan, Katara. He had paid greatly for her and sincerely enjoyed her company. While she was certainly a beauty, he was not interested in _all_ the duties that her title held. Unlike most men his age, at 19, was too young for his tastes and he relieved himself in women more fitting his age. Her ripe flesh was better suited for a younger man. The only reason he had taken her services was for her charm and grace. To have her on his arm during social events earned him more than enough looks of jealousy and envy from his peers and this was worth every gold piece in his coffers. Truly though it was a pleasure being around her. Being a widower had made him lonelier than he expected and her presence had been a blessing to his old soul.

He grumbled a bit, plotting and planning, stroking his grey beard thoughtfully then finally moved his piece triumphantly. Katara pretended to ponder her dire situation then gracefully grabbed her piece placing it in its preordained space announcing "Check mate."

In mock disgust, Iroh barked out a laugh, running a hand over his thinning grey hair kept loose. "You have beaten me yet again. This is a farce to the greatest degree!"

Katara merely smiled, swishing the fan over her face then fanning her heated companion who smiled into the breeze she created for him on this hot afternoon. "I am very sorry that I won again. Perhaps, we could play a game better suited to your abilities. Maybe a game of cards? You can cheat better with those." She winked knowingly at him. Their games always for sport.

A rap against the door intruded on their afternoon game. Iroh stood adjusting his waistcoat while Katara sat back into the velvet-padded chair sipping her wine.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, General," the butler bowed, "I have come to inform you your nephew has just arrived." They had been anticipating the boy's arrival for the past month and Katara couldn't be happier for the simple fact that it was all the old general could discuss.

Iroh beamed, vocalizing his happiness to all. He assisted his lady in getting up from the chair, linking her arm in his they made their way downstairs to the foyer. "Zuko!" General Iroh called out before they were even halfway down the curved staircase. The boy turned from the servants he was helping move his belongings inside and smiled up at his beloved uncle greeting him in return, "Uncle!" His smile faltered as his eyes slipped to the woman on his uncle's arm. He had been told he had taken a woman but he expected some old crone. Not that goddess that stood by his side.

Katara half expected a boy not quite out of the reaches of childhood from the way Iroh spoke of Zuko. Her mind conjured a young Iroh, short and stocky, and for so long she had held onto that description, that the one before her took her breath away. Instead there was a man of 21 standing tall in the marble foyer. His red cutaway tailored coat opened to expose the white satin waistcoat. Katara could tell that he was in fine physical form, not a trace of fat straining the fine material. His dark breeches hit at his knees giving way to attractive calves covered in white silk stockings. His black hair was brushed back and tied back at the nape of his neck with a ribbon. His pale clean shaven face was strong and masculine. A regal nose topped full lips. This was not the nephew she expected. If only for the matching gold eyes, Katara would hardly have suspected their relation.

Katara brought the lace fan to her face, hiding the flush of her cheeks, giving the two men a moment to embrace and give their gratitude for a safe arrival. She shouldn't have been acting like this. She had been around men since her introduction to the world at age 15. She had entertained ambassadors, princes, and high merchants and every class in between. From an early age she had been raised to manipulate the hearts and wills of these men that desired her like her mother and grandmother before her. Now here she was, her heart fluttering like a maiden on her wedding night. It had been too long since she had been bedded and this virile young man in her midst was sparking a desire laid dormant since she entered the general's home two years ago. While she too enjoyed the 64-year-old's company as a dear friend and was grateful for his keeping, she also longed for love. True love. Mother and Grandmother warned of her of such feelings. They were dangerous for courtesans. It is better to maintain emotional distance from her lovers and so far she had done that well. Before Iroh, there had been several other men who were her keepers and she enjoyed each one for varying reasons.

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she approached the two men and Iroh swept his arm proudly introducing his Katara. "She has been a wonderful addition to this household and I praise the heavens for her arrival," the old general boasted, amber eyes sparkling at his mistress.

Zuko bowed respectfully to his uncle's courtesan as she curtseyed to him. When his eyes lifted, he felt his breath stall for a moment. Again. The low-neckline of her cream colored gown adorned with blue rosettes exposed her ample 19-year-old bosom almost to the nipples, her delicate throat adorned with the sapphire necklace inherited from her mother, the pads on her hips made them look appealingly large while the beaded stomacher pointing the way to her nether regions as if an invitation. Forgoing the formal wigs, her brown curls were half piled on her head the remainder draped across her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled with both intelligence and sweetness. She was like no woman he had seen before. The women of his lands were pale, literally and figuratively, compared to her. A surge of desire passed through him, especially at the knowledge of _what_ she was, that soon passed as the remembrance of _who_ she belonged to. He would not betray his uncle in that manner. To do so would be shameful.

He took her small hand in his large one and kissed the knuckles. His golden eyes met hers, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Zuko saw the color rise in her cheeks for the briefest moment, feeling a heat pass over him as well, and she smiled broadly, "It's an honor to welcome you to our home. You must be tired from your journey."

She was truly well-bred from Water Tribe blood and her lilting voice and gracious demeanor proved it. Though she wasn't a wife, she took command of the widower's household and ran it as if it was hers. Such a bold move for one of her standing but she was so loved by the staff that they hardly minded. Plus she made the old general happy and for that they were grateful.

"Come!" General Iroh announced loudly gesturing to the sitting room, "Let us have tea and enjoy each other's company. It has been far too long."

"It has, Uncle," Zuko agreed, his gaze scarcely leaving the woman who hooked her arm into the old man's. She turned her head slightly back at him and gave a demure smile. _It has been far too long_, he thought. Except tea wasn't what was on his mind.

* * *

**It's obviously not as refined as I would like, but it'll do for now. **


	5. Harmony

**Short and sweet, I guess. **

* * *

Day 5: Harmony

For all their fights, for all their animosity, for all their supposed hatred, Sokka couldn't help but also notice the way they seemed to just flow together. He had seen their battles and heard their harsh words and had noticed early on that it wasn't lack of ability that held them back but a mutual respect. He watched as they trained the Avatar together and their moves mirrored and reflected in such harmonious balance that at first he refused to believe what he saw. The big brother in him cringed at the thought. The strategist in him however plotted how best to use their abilities to the gang's advantage. It was only when Suki mentioned how well they worked together, that the idea of them and their "liquidy hot offense" would be key in ending the war. It had been his suggestion in private to the infamous General Iroh at Old People Camp that the two battle Azula together and Iroh, for all his years and experience and having witnessed many of their battles first hand understood what the younger man meant, agreed. Anything less would be suicide for either party. That the couple accepted the invitation was a surprise. That they accomplished what they did was not.

OooOooO

The end of the war came and things restructured and reparations began throughout the world. Sokka couldn't help but notice the way they worked together in such harmony it was as though they were one mind. Sure they fought and bickered and fought some more and finally, begrudgingly, gave in to the other when they realized the other was right. It was through their mutual aptitudes that together they were able to help those that needed help, punish those who needed punished, and assist all those in between. Despite being Fire Lord and Master Waterbender, that they were able to accomplish what they did was no surprise to those that knew how they always rose the challenges before them.

OooOooO

Families started as the years went on and peace saturated the world and Sokka couldn't help but notice that when they were apart they were strangely unsettled, anxious, out of sync. It was odd really. Meeting Zuko alone there was something off about him as if he was missing a piece of himself. Meeting Katara alone there was something off about her. Her smile was dulled by something Sokka could never pinpoint. It was only when the group of friends met in anniversary celebrations that Sokka realized what it was. Though they were paired, they weren't paired correctly. There was no harmony, no balance, to who they were with. That they didn't see this for themselves was disheartening. That Sokka did was a blessing.

OooOooO

For all their fights, all their differences, all their turbulent history, the world couldn't help but notice the way they seemed to flow together. They fought against and with each other. They saved the world and in turn themselves. That Sokka saw it all along said something for his eyes that everyone claimed never saw, his mind that everyone said didn't plan, and his heart that was bigger than it all. In one harmonious union of man and woman, fire and water, Zuko and Katara joined on a beach and never separated again. That it took them so long was no surprise to those who knew how stubborn the two souls were.

**

* * *

**

**Bleh! At least it's done. **


End file.
